All that we need
by SmileWave
Summary: "Life has been..so boring..since.." Light didn't finish the sentence. It has been a few years since that day. That day, when everything changed. When Rem left the room and wrote Watari's and L's name in the Death Note. It all seemed like it was a dream. The way L froze, he dropped his spoon and fell to the floor. Light caught him and looked into his eyes... Might change the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Alright so I got this idea and it's cause my friend got injured at school. Plus we are both fans of Death Note and she calls me L, I call her Light, and so, yeah. Plus we are "Dating." yeah I know, hardcore Death Note and yaoi fans xD**

**She even wrote me a cute little poem :3 I should type it, it's cute. She drew a little pic of L and stuff.**

**She bugs me to keep updating as well. Which Is one of the reasons why I would upload fast.**

**When this is done I'll be in my emo corner hanging myself because I dont have good friggen ideas.**

**Enjoy, Light-kun**

**~L**

* * *

Light is sitting at his desk, which is in the back of his classroom. He's grading papers while his students are finishing a test. Light puts a hand through his perfect locks of chestnut brown hair. He looks up to see his students finishing up. About four or five are still working on it. He sighs.

"You can turn in the test if you're done. Then you're free to go." Light says.

"Mr. Yagami! When is the paper due?"

"Tomorrow."

Some girls smile flirtatiouly at him while turning in the test. Light doesn't even bat an eyelash.

Its been an hour, and Light finished grading. He sighs again, and packs his stuff. He walks down the hallway to leave.

"Light!" says a voice. He turns around to see a coworker. She's not as tall as Light, she's abrunette, skinny, and pretty. "Are you busy?" she says smiling.

"Actually, yeah I am. " Light lies. Her smile falters a little, but not all the way. "I gotta go." and he walks away, leaving her irritated.

* * *

Light walks into his house, puts his coat on the coat hanger, puts his keys down, his briefcase down, and walk to his bedroom. He flops down on the bed.

"Life has been..so boring..since.." Light didn't finish the sentence.

It has been a few years since that day. That day, when everything changed. When Rem left the room and wrote Watari's and L's name in the Death Note. It all seemed like it was a dream. The way L froze, he dropped his spoon and fell to the floor. Light caught him and looked into his eyes.

L's eyes were wide. Looking for something in Light's eyes. You can see that they confirmed something when Light saw something flicker in his eyes. He can see his own reflection. Light seemed demonic, smiling savagely at the sight of L, the worlds greatest detective, about to die.

Light thought that he would never feel guilt, that he shouldn't have to feel guilt. But he was wrong.

Light snaps back to the present.

"Ryuk!"

The shinigami appears. "What Light-o?"

"Do you think you can bring L back?"

Ryuk laughs. "I thought that you hate him! Your goal was reached! He's dead. Gone. Forever. You can't bring him back!"

"You sure? I still don't know many things about you... What else can you do?" Light says, confident.

"Er..." Ryuk hesitates.

Light raises a perfect brow. "I'll give you three apples."

"No. I want twenty."

"Three."

"Eighteen!"

"Three."

"Fifteen..?"

"Three."

"..."

"Fine.. Seven apples."

"Fineeeeeee," Ryuk whines. "I can go travel through time.."

Lights eyes widen, "Ryuk! And why did I not know this before?!"

"You didn't ask.." Light sighs in irritation. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get the seven apples. He tosses them in the air and Ryuk lunges at them.

"Yay!" Ryuk floats around, munching on them.

_I have to think about this_...

* * *

Light starts to set up his lesson he's going to teach today. Light can teach many things, and today his class is the English Language.

Light walks around the room with novel in his hand. The students start filing in as Light fixes the collar of his dress shirt.

"Hey Mr. Yagami!" a blonde kid greets. Pretty much the teachers pet. The kid is always sucking up to him during lessons and such.

"Hi there." Light smiles. "Okay, everyone, get out your books and turn to page 48."

The children obey. Light shrugs off his suit jacket and puts it on his desk.

Light wanders around, looking at their desks, "Would anyone like to translate a poem into English for us?" he looks around. "No one? So I'll have to choose?"

"Mr. Yagami, why don't you show us how its done?" a kid says.

"Yeah!" people join in.

Light smiles, "Alright." he begins to read.

_"Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice_." Light finishes.

The girls stare at Light, dreamily.

Light doesn't pay attention, "Alright, can you do that?"

"Hai." the class say In unison.

_"I might just start talking in English from time to time to get you used to the language, okay?_" Light says in English._ "Start practicing with reading out of the book_."

It was silent for a minute. The students look at him in confusion, until they finally got it. "Yes Mr. Yagami!"

The rest of the class went on like this. Light sat at his desk, took a sip of his coffee, flipped his hair, and graded more papers. The bell rings for the students to go to their next class. The next few hours drone on and on.

Light couldn't stop thinking about earlier..

_Can Ryuk really go back in time? I can see L again? _Light thinks as he is cleaning up his desk, since it's the end of the day.

* * *

Light walks into his house and so he can finally talk to Ryuk. He faces Ryuk, with the most serious expression he can make. Light finally decided.

"Ryuk, I want you to take me back to when L was in his senior year."

* * *

Authors Note:

Alright, so I just came up with this.. What do you think? Should I wait to update until I finish Neko L? Should I keep this?

I dunno about the name... Should I change it?

I have a bad habit of not rereading my stuff.. Soo..

Review?

~SmileWave


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

"Ryuk, I want you to take me back to when L was in his senior year."

"Hmm.. Are you sure, Light-o? And what makes you think I wanna help ya?" Ryuk grins a shit eating grin.

Light pulls out a bag of apples. Probably weighs five pounds. Light got the good kind though. He pulls out a big, red, juicy looking apple. Light smirks when he sees Ryuk staring at the apple.

"How about I give you a big bag of these apples? I got the good kind as well.." Light flips his hair.

"You do drive a hard bargain.. I'm only doing this because it will make things.. Interesting.." Ryuk grins and grands Light by the shoulders. "Close your eyes."

Light closes his eyes and feels a weird sensation throughout his body. He doesn't feel the ground beneath his feet anymore, he feels like he's flying, or that there's no gravity. It's a little windy, and chilly, but Light ignores that. It goes on like that for a minute or two and then he feels the ground. He keeps his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now."

Light opens his eyes. His eyes widen.

Light is standing in front of the same house he lived in. Except that there is a different car, so that means that someone else lives there. He also sees that there are less houses around and more nature. More trees, the road looks different. It looks like they didn't really put any effort into making it.

Light walks around and sees that a lot of buildings he used to seeing are not there. His high school is still there- speaking of high schools, he's here for a reason, no?

Light smiles and walks towards the campus and to the office. He looks at himself at the window and fixes his hair. He walks inside and sees a woman working at a desk. The woman is young, probably Light's age and has brown eyes. Her hair is down and looks pretty, the way her straight, chocolate brown hair frames her round face. Light works on his charm.

"Hi, excuse me. I would like to enroll in this school." he says, smiling genuinely.

The woman, who's name is Serina on her name tag, looks up and her eyes widen. She looks Light up and down. Basically checking him out, and then she blinks and snaps out of it.

"Oh, uh.. As a senior?" she says.

"Yes."

"Let me go get the principal." she gets up and walks down a hallway. Light looks around the office.

It looks a little bit different than when he went to high school. Well, it would change because going to high school would be far from now. The walls aren't lively painted with bright colors and has the school mascot on the wall, but it's just plain, dull. There are only two offices instead of three, and it seems a little more cramped in here.

_How old would I be right now?_ Light asks himself,_ ten? Nine_?

The lady, Serina, walks in with a lady behind her. The woman is older, probably around in her forties, but still pretty. She has shoulder length black, straight hair and has brown eyes. She's wearing high heels with a long grey skirt, and a grey suit jacket, with a white shirt underneath.

Light smiles his million dollar smile, "Hi."

She smiles back, "Hi, what's your name?"

"I'm Light." he puts his hand out.

She shakes it, "Im Ms. Sayoto, the principal. I heard that you are enrolling in this school?" she says, smiling.

Light smiles back, "Yes, I am. What do I need to do to enroll?"

"Well, I'm going to need you're parents to come i-"

"Oh, I don't think that can happen.." Light interrupts.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Something happened between us, so I'm emancipated." Light lies, pretending to look sad by looking at the floor.

"Oh, okay..I'm really sorry to hear that." she says," Well, I'll need your pape-" Light tunes her out and starts thinking about how he'll pull this off.

_Ill need papers.. A home.. An-_He snaps out of it when he sees that Ms. Sayoto stopped talking.

"Oh sure! No problem, so I can't start school until I get all of that?" Light asks, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Well... No."

Light frowns.

"Oh, okay.. I'll be back in a few days." Light smiles "What time does school start and end?"

"Eight in the morning and two in the afternoon."

Light nods and walks out the office.

"Damn.. I need to get a place, and fake papers.." Light doesn't worry that much because he is Light Yagami, he can figure it out.

* * *

For the next few days it has been a little stressful. He found a apartment and he used some of his savings for it. The apartment is cozy, and affordable. Its small since its just going to be him. He bought more clothes, and some furniture.

He spent a few more days making the papers. He has to do it just right. He has to get the right type of paper, font, information, and he looks himself up. He changes his information just incase.

Light puts on something casual, a crisp black shirt with skinny jeans, ironed. Once everything is done, ready, and prepared, he goes back to the school. He has his papers tucked neatly in a folder. He looks at his watch, seven-forty.

He walks to the office and looks at Serina, "May I go see Ms. Sayoto?"

Serina smiles, "Sure, down the hall to the left. She's talking to a student.

Light walks down the hall to the left and knocks.

"One second!"

You hear talking behind the door, "You need to let someone know when this happens.. No, don't give me that look! We'll talk about this tomorrow." the door opens.

"Hi, Light, sorry, I was talking to a student. He's leaving now." Ms. Sayoto says, smiling. She stands aside to let him in.

Lights eyes widen.

There's a student sitting at a chair in front of her desk. He has spiked, raven black hair and dark obsidian eyes..

He is also wearing a white long sleeved shirt with baggy jeans..

And sitting in a crouch.

'_L?!'_

* * *

Authors note:

Iv been updating a Lot.

0.o. Sorry if this chapter isn't so good..

Sorry If there are Mistakes

Review?

~SmileWave


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**Whoa whoa whoa. It's been a while since I updated this, huh? Sorry! xD I'm going to use their real names since I.. I dunno.. I want to? Anyways, enjoy! **

**~SmileWave**

* * *

Light stands there in shock.

'_L? He's here? I found him_?'

L looks up at Light. That's when Light looks at him closely. L looks younger, his eyes are still the same, big round ones. They don't have the usual deep large eye bags, but they're still there. His raven black hair is a little shorter, but not so much. It's still spiked, as usual. He is also wearing his signature long white sleeves shirt and baggy jeans.

'_Still the same.. But younger.. Hey, what's tha-'_

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ms. Sayoto interrupts.

Light put on his winning smile, "Ah yes, I'm Yagami Light. Im transferring into this school today. Please to meet you." Light says, looking at L.

L looks at Light. Not blinking, "Pleasure. I am L Lawliet. I should be going now." L walks out of the office.

'_Of course_.' Light thinks. The door closes.

Ms. Sayoto sits down at her desk, "Okay, Light, you have everything?"

Light hands her the folder, "Yes I do. It's all here." She looks through it.

"Okay, it's all complete. I'll need you to take some tests so I can place you."

"Alright."

**Two hours later**

After many testing, Ms. Sayoto looks at the results.

"Wow, Light, you have a really high IQ. You're placed in all of the advanced classes!" She says, smiling. Light smiles back.

"Haha, thank you. Do I start now?"

"Ah, yes." she looks at the clock, "It's third period right now. I'll walk you to your next class."

"Okay." they walk out of the office, and start walking across campus. The school is big, and their mascot is a panther, so there's a statue of a panther in the middle of the school, in this grass area. They have an auditorium with concrete steps, and they have different buildings that look the same. They walk to a building and into the stairway. Light starts memorizing the route so that he has no trouble finding his class. They reach a room, room four hundred fifty five. They walk in. Ms. Sayoto smiles at Light and leaves, leaving Light in the doorway.

They whole class stops and looks at the doorway, they seem to be in math. The teacher smiles.

"Hi there, you Mr. Yagami?" the teacher asks. The teacher is a male and is tall, he has short brown hair and a square chin. He isn't fat, but isn't skinny. The teacher smiles at Light.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you." Light puts out his hand and the teacher shakes it.

"You may have a seat next to Mr. Lawliet, over there in the back." Light looks and sees L sitting in his crouch.

_Aren't I lucky today?_ Light thinks to himself. He walks over and sits down, he sees that there is another person next to L, who looks exactly like him, hair and everything. Except that he's wearing a black shirt. The guy looks at Light for a second, and smirks when he sees Light's eyes widen.

The guy has blood red eyes to.

Light looks away, and looks at L.

"Hey, Lawliet-kun, what are we doing?" Light asks.

A bunch of people stop what they're doing, and look at Light, eyes wide.

_The hell?_

L sighs, "We are studying different types of equations and the different ways we can write the answers. Mr. Yuu is showing us on how to use logic and other ways of thinking to do these types of problems."

"Thanks." Light says. L nods.

On Light's right there is a brunette. A girl, who won't stop staring at Light. Light decides to try and find out, "Hey," he whispers to the girl, "Why were people staring?"

The girl looks at Light, eyes wide. "No one ever talks to Lawliet-san, ever. He's extremely weird and will only ruin your reputation."

Light raises a perfect brow, "Is that so?"

The girl nods.

"Who's the guy next to him? The one with red eyes.."

"Oh, him? That's his brother. His big brother. Beyond Birthday. He's protective of Lawliet-san.. And has a scary... Vibe."

Light nods and sneaks a glance at them. Then looks away when e notices Beyond looking at him.

The bell rings to go to lunch. L has his usual slouch and walks away with his hands in his pockets. Light starts to walk away as well. He goes down the stairway and outside to where there is a lot of space. There are a few food carts there to sell food, and there's a cafeteria in a corner where they give free lunch for students who sign up for it. Light walks around and notices L sitting by himself, in his usual crouch, at a table eating a piece of strawberry cake with coffee.

Light walks up to him, "May I sit with you?"

L looks up, eyes widen, "Sure." he glances over his shoulder, then turns back. Light sits down across from L. L continues eating as if Light didn't just come up to him, the most weirdest, lamest, and freakiest person in the entire school.. To sit with them.

L looks up, and sees that Light is looking at him. Light smiles.

"Yagami-san."

"Yes?"

L looks at his cake, "Why are you sitting with me?"

"Because."

"Because.."

"Because I want to."

"Ah," he eats his cake and sips his coffee. "I have to go use the restroom." L gets up and leaves his coffee at the table.

"Okay, I'll be here."

L walks away across campus and down a hallway, then disappears.

Light starts looking at the details of the school. They have some posters for whatever happening during the week, they have a student store, etc. Light starts sipping at L's coffee. He looks at the ground. The sky. The dirt. The grass. The walls. He glances at his watch.

"It's been fifteen minutes.. I wonder if he's okay.. Maybe I should check on him."

Light gets up and walk towards where L disappeared. He walks down the hallway, then walks turns a corner when he bumps into someone which sends the person to the ground. That person happens to be L.

"Oh, sorry Lawliet-kun. I didn't see you. I was wondering where you disappeared to.." Light says as he helps L up. L hisses in pain.

"L?"

"Sorry, it is nothing." he glances over his shoulder.

"What are you looking at?"

L turns back and starts walking, "Nothing. Yagami-san"

Light couldn't help but notice L walking a little weirdly.

_What's going on?_

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry if there are mistakes. I will fix them soon. I'll try to update this story a lot. xD thanks to those who have followed and favorited this story. It's a new idea.

Review?

~SmileWave


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

* * *

It's P.E and they have to change into their uniforms. Light walks into the boys locker room to see L already changed and walking out.

It's weird to see L in that. Black gym shorts with grey short sleeved shirt? Light has never seen L without his usual attire. Light shakes his head, he shouldnt be concentrating on his clothes, but on earlier.

_Did anything happen to him? Is he okay? Maybe I shoul-No. I'm not his mom.._

_You sure act like it,_ His mind told him.

_I'm just worried.. What? I have no right to be worried?_

_Worried? For the guy you eventually kill? C'mon, you killed him before he hit twenty-five_.

Light feels guilty, _yeah.. But.._

**Riiiinnnng**

"Everyone to your teacher! Now!"

Light walks outside to his class. He doesn't walk into the mob, he just lingers near a tree. In the shade.

He sees the raven black hair that only L can have. L is also leaning against a tree, but a few feet away. Light smirks and flips his hair out of his face. He walks up to L.

"What a coincidence, L. Same class."

L turns around, "Indeed." but L doesn't look like he's even paying attention. He looks like he's lost in his own world. Staring off into space with a thumb to his lips. Light uses this to actually look at L.

L has very pale skin, but not ugly pale. Pretty pale. Has no blemishes like other people. His eyes.. Is the best feature he has. The way they are, when they stare at you with sharp eyes that seem like he can suck you into oblivion.

L doesn't really look that different. Just a little younger.

"Yagami-san?"

Light snaps out of it, "Light. Call me Light." he smiles.

L hesitantes, "L..Light."

"Hm?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I want too."

"Ah.. Hm.."

The P.E teacher blows his whistle. The class lines up and they go through the procedures, Light pretty much tunes everything out.

"-and we're playing dodgeball today."

"YAY!" some people say.

Light sighs. The class walks into the gym, and it's a really big gym. The teacher split the class in half. Light wasn't paying attention.

"Sir? Which side?"

"The one with the blue."

Light walks over to his side. He sees that L is on the opposite team.

_This will be interesting_..

* * *

It's after class, the teachers dismissed the students to shower and change. Light only has two more classes and then it's time for him to go home. He grabs his towel and clothes, then head to the shower.

Almost all of the guys are gone, since they're used to this. Light takes his time showering. He have an excuse. Maybe use the 'Oh sorry, I'm not used to this since I'm the new kid' act?

Light finishes his shower. He stands in the stall and towel dries his hair. He hears something. Rustling?

There's movement outside the stall.

_The hell?_

Light wraps the towel around his waist and gently opens the stall. He gasps.

He sees L. Who is shirtless, drying himself very carefully. He has really big purple bruises that cover most of his torso. Then there was L walking funny earlier.. Is someone bullying him?

"L!"

L jumps, he hastily covers himself with the towel.

"Light. I thought this place was empty.."

"You thought wrong," Light walks over to his bag and quickly puts on his boxers, "How did that happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"That."

"That?"

"The bruising."

"What bruising?"

"Damn it, L! The bruising that's cover most of your body!"

"Nothing."

Light shakes his head, "Don't give me that crap. Who's doing this to you?"

"I could've fallen, Light-san"

"Really? Then why do the bruises on your sides look like the size of an average fist?"

"You're seeing things," L puts his shirt on and then his jeans. He starts walking out.

"L! Just tell me what's going on.. I want to help-"

"Why do you care?!" L blurts out.

"Beca-"

"Do not say, 'because' or I will kick you."

"Because.. I want to be your friend."

"Leave me alone!" you hear a yell. L's head snaps towards the yell. His eyes widen.

"Shit."

He runs past Light and into the hallway, Light finishes changing and quickly follows after L. L turns a corner and Light loses sight of him. Light also turns the corner. He quickly evaluates the scene.

L is standing between a group of guys and a little boy. The group of guys are wearing a hood which covers some of their face. The little boy has white hair, pale skin, and white clothes. He looks almost exactly like L, except the color of his hair.

L glares at the guys, "Leave him alone." The biggest one laughs and smirks at L.

"Oh? And whatcha gonna do, Lawliet? Remember last time you crossed me..?" he walks up to L so that he's standing right in front of him, "..or do I have to teach you again?" he runs his index finger down L's cheek. L shudders and slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"How bout this.. I'll leave the little ghost boy alone if you come with me somewhere.."

L looks at the kid, "Go find Beyond." the kid nods and runs off. The leader of the group sends a look to the rest of his guys, about three of them, and they all surround L.

"Okay, Lawliet. Let's go."

"Im not going anywhere."

"Hahaha.. You're funny. Guys?"

His three friends grab L. L struggles, "Let go!"

Light walks in, "He said let go."

They stop, "Oh? Look what we have here. New kid, right?" he looks at L. L looks at the ground and hides his eyes with his bangs.

"I asked you a question." one of the guys friends squeezed L's arm. Where a bruise is. L winces. Light snarls.

"Yeah, I am the new kid. Problem with that? Now leave L alone. Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"We should go-" one of the guys start to say.

"Shut up." The boss says while he walks to Light, "Newbie, I'll give you three seconds to leave and save your life. Starting now."

L looks at the guys holding him, then he kicks one of their knees. The guy fell to the ground.

"Ahh! FUCK!"

Before anyone can blink L gives the other two their signature kicks. It sends them flying.

Unfortunately, L doesn't move quickly enough, and feels an arm wrapping around his throat. The leader has L in a chokehold

"Sneaky little bastard." he looks at Light, who is frozen, "I gave you your three seconds.. Now you can watch me kill him." he squeezes harder. L coughs and gasps for air.

"B-Bastard..."

"Okay.. How bout this," a voice cuts in, "I give _you_ three seconds to let him go or I'll tear your throat out." Light looks to see Beyond Birthday and the little kid halfway hiding behind him. Beyond whips out his pocket knife.

The guy lets L go, "Until next time, Lawliet." the guy runs off.

L leans forward and puts his hands on his knees and coughs. He gasps for air in between coughs. Light walks up to him and rubs soothing circles on his back, "L?"

L shrugs Light's hand away. When he finally stops coughing, he looks at Beyond, "Thank you, brother."

"No problem."

L looks at the kid, "You okay?"

He nods, "A little spooked, but otherwise I'm fine. L.. How does he know you?"

L looks away, to the ground, "long story," he looks at Light, "Thanks Yagam... Light. Thanks Light."

Light smiles, "I didn't do much.."

"You helped stall them. Otherwise they would've taken me," L looks at the little kid, "This little guy is my little brother. His name is Nate River, we call him Near. He's a freshmen at this school."

L feels dizzy all of the sudden, and sways a little. Light grabs him to hold him steady.

"Woah, you okay? Let's go to the nur-"

"No!" L yells, then catches himself, "I mean. No I'm fine.. I just need to go home. Near, go to class. Tell the teacher what happened. Light, you should go to class."

"You don't need help? I can carry you if you want-"

L's cheeks have a pink tint to them, "No I'm okay.. B, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Beyond walks off. L starts walking, but then leans of a fence for support.

Light sneaks up behind him and picks him up bridal style.

"Light!"

"Im carrying you. And that's that. Where do you live?"

L points Ina certain direction, and Light starts walking.

* * *

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	5. Important!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note**

Oh my god. I know. Dx

I might just delete the story BUT I'll rewrite it. I'm having trouble with what to do..

I might just have Light as one of L's teachers. Same beginning, just different.. Plot I guess. Should I leave this up but put up another version?

Like OMG I swear, I've never had this much trouble xD.

I'll post how much I have written, but Ill just delete it and rewrite it.

Just with Light as a teacher? I don't know... What do you guys think? Teacher or student?

Dear jesus. Lord. Buddha, or whatever. I am having trouble with this xD

Tell me what you think

It's not finished. But this is what I have so far

* * *

They are a block from the L's house when L stops Light.

"Thank you, Light-kun, but I believe I can walk. You can go home."

"No, I'll walk you to your door. I want to make sure you're okay.. Those guys are still out there.."

L blushes a little, "I'm not a girl.."

"I'm not saying you are."

L continues walking, but stops when he sees Light follow.

"Really, Light, I'm fine.. You can go home now." L starts feeling a little nervous as they near his house. Light ignores him and walks with him up the steps, to his front porch of the house.

The house is a plain, dull looking house. The walls are white and there's a window on the left. The grass is on the verge of dying, and there are no flowers, bushes.. Nothing.

Light could've sworn that he saw the curtain move.

L doesn't turn around, so his back is to Light, "Thank you, Yagami-san."

L walks in and shuts the door. Light lingers for a bit, _is he okay_? He thinks with worry, _probably nothing_..

"L! Who the fuck was that?" you hear a voice in the house.

"It was no one, father, s-something happened at school- and he-"

"Oh? So he had to save your pansy ass? Hmm?"

"N-"

"Dont talk back to me!"

Silence.

Light looks at the house with dread, and heads home.

* * *

Light arrives at school and immediately looks for L. He didn't have to look for long when he sees L walking with his brother, Beyond. He walks up to L.

"Hey, L?" L notices Light and stops but doesnt look at him, "You okay?"

"I am fine. I need to get going." L walks away, leaving Light and Beyond behind.

"Yagami." says Beyond, coldly, giving Light a glare with his blood red eyes, "You. Stay away from L. He has enough trouble in his life."

"Excuse me?"

"L has been through enough already, and as his big brother. I will protect him." he gives Light another look and starts walking where L has disappeared to. Leaving Light, shocked.

" _there will be a new principal at the school starting today_" says the intercom, "_there will be an assembly for introductions"_

"Hello, everyone," the man said as everyone finished filing in and sitting down. The assembly is taking place in the gym, and the students get to sit in the bleachers. The man is dressed in a suit and has raven-black hair, pale skin.. Wait.. He looks like..

Light looks for L in the crowd, and stops to find L looking at the man, eye wide, full of fear.

"I will be your new principal, you may call me Mr. Lawliet"

_Oh_.

"and If you are not at the best of your ability, I suggest you leave the school. For I do not tolerate laziness. Things are going to change around here." he walks around and looks at everyone and lands on L, he smiles.

"Ah, there you are. Trying to hide from me? I think not. Assembly over. Come with me."

L doesn't move.

"Now." L moves to get up and follows the new principal to the office.

* * *

"You shall be stripped of your name, in order to be the best. We are also going to change the curriculum."

L glares at his father.

"Now don't give me that look you little shit. Or I'll smack it off."

L looks at the floor, "I honestly do not see the point in this, father, I am already the best in the school- in Japan.. Why would I-"

"Because I said so! Now stop talking and go to a class like a good little boy you are."


	6. BLAH!

**blahh**

Hey! xD uhm, I posted my other version of this story, tell me what you think? Yes?

...then I'll go around to deleting this one..

Thanks for sticking with me in this one!

New story: All That We Need REVISED!


End file.
